Lucky Blaise, Poor Riddle
by RiddleMeNew
Summary: The only thing Blaise Zabini has in common with Tom Riddle is the fact that he's a  Slytherin. But when it comes to certain female snake, he's more than willing to pretend.2-shot. Contains OC but more of a Blaise story. Rated M for adult themes and safety
1. Lucky Blaise

Blaise Zabini is a _very _lucky boy.

Why?

Oh trust me. It's a _very good _reason.

By - you know - a hormonal 15 year old boy's point of view.

But before we can properly explain why he's very lucky, we have to explain who Jade Sinclair is.

Jade Hailey Penelope Hazel Sinclair is… a bit of mouthful, now that he thinks about it.

But it's also the name of a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A Slytherin student.

A _female_ Slytherin student.

Yeah. It's like that. But back to the point.

Jade Sinclair is a very, _very_, powerful witch.

Actually…

Jade Sinclair is a very,_ very_, powerful _mud blood_ witch.

Or at least she used to be. Until the beginning of 5th year when she walked in to the Malfoy Manor with the ring to a very old, forgotten family line. (And by forgotten he means they thought the line had died out…)

Now she's a very,_ very_, powerful half-blood witch. (Every blood supremacist in Slytherin was on cloud nine for the first two weeks of the term. Blaise happens to know for a fact that the Malfoy heir is still extremely smug about. His level of viciousness towards mud bloods has _skyrocketed_.)

Jade Sinclair used to be the most wanted mud blood in Slytherin (A title that was as much of a joke as it was true considering she was the only mud blood Slytherin in a century. No wait. Some mud blood American transfer student was placed in Slytherin over 50 years ago. But she didn't last the year so that doesn't count.)

Now she was the most wanted _girl_ in Slytherin.

So can you guess why Blaise Zabini is a very lucky boy?

_"A-ah!"  
><em>I bet you can.

_"Harder."  
><em>Think about it.

_"Fa-Faster."  
><em>There you go.

After two years of hinting and suggesting and flirting and practically begging (By Slytherin standards.) he had the most wanted girl in Slytherin practically writhing beneath him. (Considering all that was done when she was still considered a mud blood, Blaise thinks he deserves this.)

And the best part?

Not only was the sex _great, _(it's _always_ the quiet ones) but it's _unconditional_.

Yeah.

That's right.

You heard me.

No relationship required. In public they the same way they did before(only now there's an extra glance or wink).This entire thing is purely physical. There are Zero strings attached.

"_Mine."_

Okay… so maybe there's _one_ string.

Jade's a _very _possessive little blighter.

Extremely so.

But it's not like he can't get too friendly with other girls. He can actually get as friendly with them as he wants truth be told.

They just…  
>Have to be Jade- approved.<p>

Which is actually not that bad.

It's very useful at times.

_"Bones?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Abbot?"  
>"By all means.<br>""Jones?"  
>"Why all these hufflepuffs?"<br>"Compared to Griffindorks who hate all things green, Ravengeeks who know what I want before I ask and our resident Slythenbitches who always want something in return, The Hufflemellows are the easiest of the lot."  
>"Fine."<br>"Chang?"  
>"No. Potter has a thing for her and chances are she has a thing right back. I don't want you getting mixed up in that."<br>"Ah. Patil?"  
>"Which one?"<br>"Both."  
>"If you can make it happen, have fun."<br>"Edgecomb?"  
>"No."<br>"No?"  
>"No."<br>"Why no?""She's fucking McLaggen."  
>"And?"<br>"McLaggen has crabs."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Thanks for that."<br>"Just looking out for myself, really."_

So honestly Blaise doesn't mind being Jade's.

Belonging to Jade apparently has it's many perks.

And currently being Jade's favorite has even more perks than that.

And he is her favorite.

It's kind of obvious, really.

Everyone can tell.

There's this look she has when she's looking at a her 'favorite'.

She gave it to Theodore from the middle of 1st year to the end of third. Draco was lucky enough to get it last year (though he really couldn't boast about it like he wanted since she was a_ mud blood_ at the time.)

This year?

It's all Blaise's. (Kinda. She's still really partial to 'Teddy' and 'Drake' sometimes)

And it's kind of awesome, really.

Having the most powerful witch of your generation favor you the most amongst the rest of your peers, kicks ass.

_HARD._

So Blaise doesn't care.

He doesn't care that Draco's been acting a bit cold towards him.

He doesn't care that Theodore just might kill him if he finds out just exactly _why _Blaise is her favorite.

He REALLY doesn't care that Astoria Greengrass insults him as much as she does Jade. (No one really likes the jealous chit any way)

Because right now he has it all.

A promising future. (Whether the dark lord wins or not.)

A sex life that would put Sirius Black to _shame_. (His mother's lonely. She tells him things.)

A more than friendly and _extremely _profitable 'relationship' with a stunning witch who just might change the world. (She mentions it often enough. And Blaise wouldn't _dare_ doubt her capability.)

So. Yeah.

He doesn't care.

Not even about the fact that when they have sex, she moans some other bloke's name.

"_Mmmm. Riddle."_

He definitely doesn't care.

"_Toooom."_

Really.


	2. Poor Riddle

Ok.  
>Fine.<br>He lied.

It bothers the _fuck _out of him.

But not for the reason you think.

He knew.  
>He knew the moment Jade accepted his offer.<br>He _knew_ it was her way of getting something out of her system.  
>Or more accurately, someone.<br>Someone it wouldn't be smart or beneficial for her to 'own'.  
>He didn't care, but he <em>knew<em>.

He still doesn't care that when she's with him, she's imagining someone else.

It's _unconditional_ sex at least 3 times a week from the freaking Shadow Queen of Slytherin.

Why the hell would he question it?

That doesn't bother him at all.

What bothers him is that Jade hasn't said a word to him for a week.

And he knows why.

It's cause she said that bloke's name.

He remembers after the first time she did it. It was a whole _two months,_ before he could _snog_ her again.

For some reason, _whatever_ reason, Jade doesn't like the fact that she had the hots for this bloke.

Why?

Slazar alone knows.

But Blaise has nothing to do. So he intends to find out just who he fuck this Tom fellow is.

Two minutes in he realizes there's a chance this guy's a muggle. The name sounds muggle enough. But he can't see Jade wanting a _muggle_ this bad. So he takes a shot in the dark.

He asks Theodore Nott.

Cause Theodore _knows_ things.

It's only to be expected. He was the first one to befriend Jade. And he stayed the only one long enough for her to trust him with certain information. Certain information that some how resulted in Teddy having the largest Blackmail chain Slytherin's seen in a while. Although Jade and Theodore prefer to call it a Negotiation system, everyone else calls it blackmail. So those two have unlimited information resources in their hands. It's only logical Theodore knows something as simple as some bloke's name.

_"Oi. Ted."_  
><em>"Blaise?"<em>  
><em>"Do you know a Tom Riddle?"<br>__"..."  
><em>_"Well?"  
><em>_"Sorry. Classified."  
><em>_"So that's a yes?"  
><em>_"Figure it out on your own."_

Defiantly a yes. Which means Mr. Riddle is a wizard. A half-blood at the very least. There is no pure-blood family with the name Riddle. A half-blood rules out the possibility of him being in Dumstrang. Most half-bloods with any sense avoid Dumstrang and the idea of jade fawning over an idiot is laughable. Riddle doesn't sound French so no to Beauxbatons.

So Hogwarts?

You know, assuming Blaise is lucky as shit and the bloke's European.

* * *

><p>Three days later and it turns out Blaise <em>is<em> lucky as shit.

Luckier than shit, if he dare say so himself.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
>Prefect.<br>Head boy.  
>All O's in every subject.<br>A genius in every aspect of the word.  
>The best and last Slytherin Golden Boy that Hogwarts has seen in years.<p>

What is he forgetting?

Oh yeah.

Also the freaking Dark Lord. _(He briefly wonders how many Ravenclaws know. I mean that information was practically just sitting there...)_

Typical Jade.

Crushing on the muggle next door wasn't complicated enough.

No.

She had to go lusting after the fucking Dark Lord.

Well not the Dark Lord really.

Because there is a difference.

And that difference, (however insignificant to everyone else) is why she moans 'Tom Riddle' and not 'Lord Voldemort'. _(He thanks Salazar for that difference. He would probably piss himself if she did.)_

She doesn't like Voldemort. She said on more than one occasion he's been blinded by prejudice. That there are so many other things he could be doing with his time. His power. His _magic_.

And looking at the amount of Awards Riddle won for Hogwarts, Blaise would have to agree. They guy use to have such _potential_. He can see why Jade's taken with him. He understands. Riddle used to be the kind of 'thing' Jade would have loved to 'own'. To have been connected with. He was probably the only person Jade ever felt like she was on equal footing with.

Of course she'd _want_ him.  
>Hell if was in her shoes, he'd probably be moaning Riddle's name too.<p>

**_..._**

**_Blaise would like to note that, Yes, he is aware how that sounded. And no, he will never think it again._**

**_Moving on._**

Unfortunately for Jade she can't have him.  
>Technically, Riddle doesn't even exist anymore.<p>

Not the one she wants, anyway.

Even if he did... there's something about Riddle that reminds him of Jade.

Blaise doesn't think Mr. Riddle would take to kndly to the idea of being _owned._

Blaise smirks.

_'More for me then.'_

* * *

><p>It's been 15 days since Jade started avoiding him and 5 days since he found out who Riddle was.<p>

And Blaise is a _very_ lucky boy again.

He really can't think what could be better than this.

Free will is suddenly extremely over-rated.

And Blood Supremacy seems very silly at the moment.

I mean two of the most powerful people he's ever heard of are both half-bloods so really what's th-

_'Oh god.'_ How did she DO that?

Blaise can barely catch his breath before a pair of smirking, bruised lips cover his and he a pair of legs straddle his hips. He pushes her back against the nearest solid object and tries to get all annoying pieces of clothing out the way without dropping her.

Merlin knows what she would do to him if he dropped her.

.

..

...

..

.

Maybe he _should_ drop her...

She rocks her hips and suddenly he remember how very _annoying_ clothing is at the moment.

Finally there's nothing between them and - Sweet Salazar Slytherin - it feels _good. _

Jade shuts her eyes tight and tilts her head back as his lips go to her neck.

A few minutes later and he hears it.

_"Toooooom."_

Blaise smirks into her neck.

_'Poor Riddle.'_ he thinks. _'Doesn't kno-'_

Jade rocks her hps and Blaise forgets whatever it was he was going to think.

He has MUCH better ways to be spending his time.


End file.
